Solve for $x$ : $9x + 4 = 7x + 6$
Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(9x + 4) - 7x = (7x + 6) - 7x$ $2x + 4 = 6$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(2x + 4) - 4 = 6 - 4$ $2x = 2$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{2}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 1$